Old Memories
by Icy.Lips
Summary: Charlie Graham et Jake Bowen sont meilleurs amis jusqu'à se jour où leurs chemins se séparent. Pourtant, la boite qu'ils ont enterrer il y a maintenant 14 ans, les lient pour éternité.
1. Because Is : Memories

_Memories - David Guetta._

_Narrateur : Charlie Graham & Jake Bowen._

* * *

J'avais perdue Winnie, mon ourson en peluche dans le parc, un jour. J'avais pleurée durant une semaine toute entière. Je retournais au parc à tout les jours dans l'espoir de le retrouver, mais il n'était jamais-là. Puis, il est arrivé, comme par magie avec Winnie dans les bras et me la donner. Depuis ce jour, ce n'est plus mon ourson que je ne lâche plus d'une semelle, mais bien ce petit garçon. J'avais tout juste cinq ans et il était mon meilleur ami.

**-** **C**harlie **G**raham.

Elle avait toujours été-là avec moi. Dans chaque moment de ma vie depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Elle était présente lorsque ma mère est décédée, lorsque mon père me battait. Elle était-là pour me faire rire et j'étais-là pour la protéger. Ensemble, nous étions invincible, on se complétait. Ensemble, nous avons rêvés d'un monde meilleure, un monde parfait et nous, nous sommes jurés que ce monde prendrais vie. Depuis que nous avons sept ans, à chaque année. Trois jours après son anniversaire, nous écrivons les trois choses que nous voulons réaliser à nos vingt-un ans.

**- J**ake **B**owen.

Il a arrêter de me parler lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est simplement partie. Je me suis accrocher au début, puis je l'ai laisser partir tout doucement. Après tout, nous avions de nouvelle occupation, de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle conception du monde, mais il me manque tellement. A chaque fois que quelques choses m'arrive, j'ai juste envie de prendre mon téléphone et de l'appeler. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui à crée cette éloignement radicale, mais mon meilleur ami me manque terriblement.

**-** **C**harlie **G**raham.

J'ai changé du jour au lendemain. A cause d'elle. Lorsque nous croisons dans la rue, on ne se dit même plus un simple ''bonjour''. Elle est une inconnu pour moi et à chaque fois que je la fois, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Nous avons continué notre petit jeu malgré tout. Nous, nous voyons une fois par ans pour écrire ces trois phrase, puis on se parle plus. Nous allons à la même université, étudions tout les deux à Yale, nous étudions tout les deux la médecine, nous vivons à une rue de distance, nous avions été meilleurs amis et même un peu plus, mais on se parle plus. Hier, elle a fêter ses vingt-un ans, deux mois et deux jours après mois. Dans trois jours, il va falloir se retrouver pour lire ses foutus messages.

**- J**ake **B**owen.


	2. Because Is : This Is Halloween

_This Is Halloween - Jack Skellinton_

_Narrateur : Externe._

* * *

Alors que les feuilles commençaient tout doucement à tomber des arbres, recouvrant les rues de ses feuilles multicolores, le soleil quand à lui donnait sa dernière forte apparition avant les jours sombres de l'hiver. C'était un lundi, le 19 Octobre que les habitants de New Haven ont eu le droit à leurs dernières journées ensoleillées avec une surprenante température de 27 degrés Celsius. Des citrouilles décoraient le devant de nombreuses maison accompagnées de leurs célèbres décorations effrayantes servent à amuser les petits enfants, comme les plus âgées. La grande fête approchait pour tout les habitants de New Haven qui attendaient cette fête en grand.  
À l'intérieur de la Yale University, le comité étudiant commençaient à préparer la célèbre fête annuel d'Halloween que Yale offrait à tout les ans. Une fête incontournable, la plus belle fête que l'Université ne pouvait donner à ses étudiants. Il s'agissait de la fête la plus réputé du Connecticut, tout les étudiants, de toutes les facultés étaient invitées et de nombreuses universités, même leur plus grande rivale Harvard, étaient jalouse de la prestigieuse fête. Le déguisement était obligatoire pour rentrée dans l'établissement et des oreilles de chats n'étaient pas assez. Les étudiants achetaient les plus beau déguisement pour cette fête. La fête avait principalement lieux dans la bibliothèque où tout les livres et les étagères étaient enlever pour laisser plus de place aux étudiants durant la fête. Des banderoles et décorations diverse animaient chaque bâtiments. L'ambiance était festives à l'intérieur du campus, mais elle était également extrêmement stressante. Il s'agissait bien de la période la plus stressant de l'année pour toutes ses étudiants. Entre la plus grande fête et les examen de début d'années extrêmement compliquée, la plus part des étudiants ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les cours n'avaient que commencer trois mois plus tôt et déjà ils vivaient l'enfer. Bienvenue à Yale, petits étudiants novices. Les examens de début d'année commençaient aujourd'hui même. La bibliothèque étaient complètement remplis, elle ouvert ces portes une heure plutôt tout les jours et ne les fermaient qu'à vingt-trois heure trente le soir. Plus la semaine passait, plus les livres disparaissaient dans la bibliothèque, plus le stress montait. Bien sur, tout les livres étaient toujours disponible, mais il fallait les trouver dans les diverses classes où ils se trouvaient. La fête d'Halloween, annonçait également la fin des examens et tout les étudiants n'avaient que cela à la bouche.

Il était dans les environs de midi trente, plusieurs étudiants avaient prit une heure de repos dans leurs études, le temps d'aller prendre un déjeuner rapide, d'autre étaient toujours en classe prennent des notes, certain étaient rester à la bibliothèque oublient complètement leurs faims. Des cours commenceraient dans une dizaine de minutes, d'autre dans quarante minutes, alors que des étudiants rentraient dans l'université enfin de retourner en cours, d'autre en sortaient et il avait elles, ses trois jeunes femmes assirent autour d'une table dans un petit bistro au coin de la College Street. Une grande blonde aux yeux bleus portant une paire de mini short en jeans avec une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir était assise devant une salade de poulet et d'un milkshake. Assise à côtés d'elle se trouvaient une rousse flamboyante à la crinière d'un tigresse et aux yeux bleus. Elle abordait une paire de jeans simple avec un débardeur bleu et un magnifique sac à main Louis Vuitton. Devant elle, sur la table se trouvaient un sandwich et un jus de légume frais. De l'autre côté de la table, fessant face au deux jeunes filles. Une jolie brune aux yeux pairs. Elle était vêtue d'une paire de leggins noires longs et de deux débardeurs superposer, le premier gris plus un deuxième plus amble de couleur blanche. Dans son assiette, nous pouvions trouver des sushis et à côté se trouvait un café bouillant.

**Jessica :** Je ne serais pas vraiment original, si je décide de me déguiser en tigresse, pas vrai ? _Demanda la jeune femme à la crinière de feu, alors que les trois amies avaient commencer une conversation sur la fête d'Halloween._

**Mikaela : **Aucunement original, mais terriblement sexy ! Je t'imagine déjà ! Jessica, la tigresse. _Répondit aussitôt la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde tout en mimant avec ses mains le mouvement du tigre._

**Charlie : **Tu étais déguiser comment l'année dernière déjà ? _Questionna la jeune brunette avant de mettre l'un de ses sushi dans sa bouche._

**Jessica : **En femme-chat... _Répondit dans un simple soupir la prénommée Jessica._

**Mikaela : **Oublie la tigresse, Jess. Tu aurais peut-être été extrêmement sexy, mais varie un peu. _Lança la jeune femme à la crinière couleur de blé._

**Charlie : **Qui porte les cheveux roux ? _Demanda simplement la jeune femme aux yeux pairs._

**Mikaela : **Laisse moi réfléchir ... Daphné ! Daphné dans Scooby-Doo ! _Exclama la plus grande des trois, heureuse de sa réponse._

**Jessica : **Daphné ? Mikaela sérieusement, tu me vois vraiment en Daphné ?

**Mikaela : **Quoi ? Elle est mignonne dans sa tenue mauve. Je te vois très bien en Daphné, _dit simplement Mikaela avant de prendre une gorger de sa boisson à la fraise._

**Charlie : **Elle a raison, Jess. C'est déjà plus original que la Tigresse.

**Jessica : **Va pour Daphné, _accepta Jessica,_ Tu as choisi ton costume Charlie ?

**Charlie : **Je ne sais pas vraiment encore.

**Mikaela : **On ira magasiner samedi, _proposa Mikaela._

Les deux jeunes femmes accepta l'invitation de leurs amie pour samedi et elles désistent de se rejoindre à cette petite boutique de costume dans Fair Haven dans les alentours de quatorze heure. Après avoir fixé rendez-vous, les trois jeunes femmes continuent de discutées de la fête d'Halloween un long moment avant que le sujet ne dérive vers les cours puis les gars et du nouveau film qu'elles devaient aller voir tout en mangent tranquillement leurs déjeuner. L'heure avançait doucement et se fût le temps pour les trois femmes de se lever de leurs chaises et d'aller payer l'addition avant de sortir du petit bistro. À l'extérieur, elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre sur College Street et prient la direction de la Yale University continuant de discuter tranquillement.

**Jessica : **Il faudrait que j'aille chercher un livre à la bibliothèque avant de retourner en classe, _continua Jessica_ , tu m'accompagne C. ?

**Charlie : **Bien sur, _répondit Charlie_, mais, tu pense qu'il va toujours être à la bibliothèque ? Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà aller les portés au sous-sol.

**Jessica : **Non, ils les transfèrent par ordre d'importance. Tu ne trouvera plus aucun roman en ce moment, c'est certain.

**Charlie : **Je n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi ils organisent le bal d'Halloween dans la bibliothèque quand nous sommes en examen.

**Jessica : **Tu ne savais pas ? _S'étonna Jessica._

**Charlie :**Quoi ?

**Jessica : **C'est une étude sur le stress pour les étudiants en psychologie. Il s'agit également de leurs examens de début d'années.

**Charlie : **Attend, je stress depuis bientôt trois ans pour une stupide études en psychologie ? _S'énerva Charlie._

**Jessica : **Ouais, _répliqua spontanément la jeune femme rousse,_ il y a environ quarante la, LA fête de Yale était le bal d'hiver. Depuis qu'ils ont reculer les examen de milieu d'année, ils ont transformer leurs reines et rois des neiges en princesse et princes magiques.

**Mikaela : **Il est tellement beau ! _Exclama alors, la grande blonde qui avait perdue le fils de la conversation de ses deux amies, depuis qu'elles marchaient sur la rue. Les yeux braquée de l'autre côté de la route où se trouvait le jeune homme qui attirait son attention. Elle se laissa tomber, s'accrochant au bras de Jessica._

**Charlie : **Mikaela Wook, la pire obséder. _Plaisanta la jeune femme prénommée Charlie avant de poser son regard sur son amie et de rire face à sa réaction quelque peu exagérée. Un peu plus et la blondinette bavait sur le bras de la jeune rousse._

Mikaela Wood, grande, extravertie, blonde, énergique, séduisante et amicale. Cette jeune femme au regards dévastateur est une vrai boule d'énergie, toujours prête à allez courir pendant des heures et des heures, elle déborde d'énergie. Elle adore que tout le monde la regarde et porte son attention sur elle, uniquement sur elle  
C'est bien pour cela que la jeune demoiselle à toujours été très populaire, même ici, à Yale. Elle aime les hommes et les hommes l'aiment. Lorsqu'un homme rendre dans son champs de vision, impossible de lui sortir de la tête. Elle obtiens toujours ce qu'elle veut, même si elle doit le payer très cher. Elle n'a jamais peur de dire ce qu'elle pense, elle agit souvent avant de penser. Elle est une fonceuse et n'a peur de rien. Elle veut vivre sa vie sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

**Mikaela : **Mais, il est tellement sexy ! J'adore son genre intellect, mais mauvais garçon ! Je comprend pas pourquoi, il n'a pas de copine lui. C'est désister, c'est avec lui que je vais à la fête d'Halloween et la soirée va se terminer dans mon lit ! _Lâcha Mikaela d'un seul coup en délaissant subitement le bras de son amie, où elle s'était accrocher pour venir sautiller devant ses deux meilleure amies heureuse de sa nouvelle décision._

**Jessica : **On peut savoir de qui tu parle cette fois-ci, Mikey ? _Demanda Jessica bien amuser de la façon d'agir de son amie toujours aussi spontanée et énergique._

**Mikaela : **Luiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _Dit-elle rapidement en pointa de l'autre côté de la rue où se trouvait un grand nombre de gens, mais en particulier ce joli jeune homme marchant seul direction l'Université, les mains enfoncer dans les poche et les écouteur de son ipod dans les oreilles._

**Jessica : **Jake Bowen ? _Questionna la jeune femme rousse, incertaine de qui Mikaela pouvait bien parler parmi tout ces gens qui se trouvaient de l'autre côtés de la route._

**Mikaela : **Oui ! _Sautilla la jeune femme, exister et heureuse simplement par le faite d'entendre le doux nom du jeune homme qu'elle trouait si charmant et séduisant._

**Jessica : **Demande à Charlie de te le présenter, _répondit simplement la jeune rousse en haussant les épaule avant de tourner le regard vers la prénommée Charlie qui avait aussitôt détourner le regard lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elles parlaient du célèbre Jake Bowen._

**Charlie et Mikaela : **Quoi ? _S'étonna Mikaela et Charlie dans l'union._

**Jessica : **J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez amis ou même plus lorsque vous étiez au lycée. Pourquoi tu nous en pas parlez avant ?

**Mikaela : **Tu connais, Jake Bowen ? _S'exclama Mikey en pesant sur chaque syllabe du nom du jeune homme comme si il était une vedette du cinéma extrêmement connue._

**Charlie : **C'était il y a vraiment longtemps, _soupira Charlie avant de remonter la anse de son sac à main qui tombait sur son épaule._

**Mikaela : **Présente le moi ! _Ordonna aussitôt la grande blonde, les yeux sortent de leurs orbites heureuse de trouver une façon plus rapide de pouvoir approcher sa nouvelle. Elle vint enlacer son amie trop heureuse._

**Charlie : **On ne se parle plus lui et moi. _Excusa Charlie en regardant Mikaela qui se décolla quelle peu mais, qui ne perdait tout me même pas son espoir d'approcher le mystérieux Jake Bowen._

**Mikaela : **Comment tu peu, ne plus parler à une tel bombe ? _S'énerva Mikaela, incapable de croire que Charlie avait déjà été ami avec ce dernier et que maintenant ils ne se parlaient plus._

**Charlie : **On sait perdu de vue.

**Jessica : **Il n'est pas dans plusieurs de tes classes ? _Demanda Jessica._

**Mikaela : **Un futur médecin ? Woow en plus d'être complètement canon, c'est un futur médecin ! Le prochaine McDreamy _(Docteur. Mamour)_ ou McSteamy _()_. Je t'interdis d'être une Grey ! _Exclama Mikaela en regardant Charlie sévèrement._

**Charlie : **Jess !

**Jessica : **C'est fou, qu'est qu'on peux entendre lorsqu'on fait droit, dit joyeusement Jessica.

**Charlie : **Quand même ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider un peu à la place de me couler ? _Demanda Charlie à Jessica._

**Mikaela : **Est-ce que vous avez déjà coucher ensemble ? _Demanda simplement la jeune blonde._

**Charlie : **Non ! _Exclama Charlie._

**Mikaela : **Sa te dérange si, j'essaye ?

**Charlie : **Fait comme tu veux, mais évite de dire que tu me connais. Tu aura plus de chance.

**Mikaela : **Il faut absolument que tu me dise absolument tout ce que tu connais de lui ! Où il a l'habitude d'aller, quelle genre de musique qu'il aime, avec qu'elle genre de fille il sort...

**Charlie : **Mikey, sa fait trois ans qu'on sait pas parler. _La coupa, la jeune femme._

Il avait l'habitude de ne jamais être chez lui, il fuyait sa demeure comme la peste. Avant, il était toujours chez la prénommée Charlie ou dans le petite parc près de chez lui, avec cette dernière. Seuls, il était dans ce magasin de disque où il travaillait ou encore entrain de prendre des photos un peu partout dans la ville, mais à la plage en particulier. Il aimait la musique que personne n'écoutait, il aimait les nouveaux artistes pas encore connue, il aimait également les vieux rock. The Fray, Faber Drive, The Rolling Strones, Queen, Nirvana. Il n'avais pas de réel préférence pour les femmes, blonde, brune, rousse ou à la chevelure teint cela ne le dérangeait point. Ses anciennes petites copines n'avaient jamais grand chose en commun, lorsqu'il aimait une fille, c'était juste comme sa. Si il n'avait pas changer, chose complètement impossible, c'était cela que la jeune Charlie aurait répondu à son amie.

**Mikaela : **Il ne peut pas avoir tant changer en trois petites années. _Soupira Mickey._

**Charlie : **Extrêmement. Il a extrêmement changé. _Répondit simplement la jeune femme le regard perdu sur la personne qui avait été plusieurs années plutôt son meilleur amie. Cette personne qu'elle avait vue grandir. Il était-là debout,à attendre aux coins de la rue pour traverser le regard perdu devant, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, leurs regards se croisa et restaient prix dans l'autre un long moment..._


End file.
